


'Stars'

by Resacon1990



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (to the most awesome people), Because Thorin is Awesome, But then Happy Bilbo, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Sad Bilbo, Thorin is a Softie, fluffy fluff, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one problem with Erebor, Bilbo finds, is that there's no stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Stars'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [achildofyavanna (Minionfromthedark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionfromthedark/gifts), [but_why_not](https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_why_not/gifts).



> This is dedicated to [eichenschildundbeutlin](http://eichenschildundbeutlin.tumblr.com/) and [its-about-why-not](http://its-about-why-not.tumblr.com/) who're the two most amazing people I have ever had the fortune to meet <3 You guys have helped me out so much with your encouragement over these stupid bloody exams of mine, and I wrote this to thank you!
> 
> It's not much compared to how much you guys have done for me, but thank you both so so much <3
> 
> All mistakes are my own :)

The one problem with Erebor, Bilbo finds, is that there's no stars. He can't see them. He's use to wide open meadows and paddocks where he can lie in the grass and stare at the night sky, invisible to anyone who walks past and deliriously happy as he tracks every consolation he can remember.

The mountain weather is too harsh for him to try stargazing on the balconies. The air whips around him and chills him to the bone. The grass is too short outside the gates to lie in comfortably, and Bilbo can never escape the guards that dutifully follow him around when he leaves the city anyway. He'd tried convincing Dwalin and Bifur to join him once when they were his guards for the week, but they'd both looked like they'd sucked on lemons with the way they raised their eyebrows at him.

So he's resigned himself to only catching glimpses at the stars when he passes windows and open doors. He thinks that maybe he'll stop and look at them when he finally makes the trip to Bag End again, but until then he'll have to settle with granite rock and stone to lie on.

Well, he thought he'd have to wait until the day he leaves for Bag End, but Thorin appears at his quarters door one night with a small smile and a gesture to follow him.

Bilbo does, curious and slightly worried. He hasn't spoken to the king in a long time, not since Thorin apologised for the arkenstone fiasco and asked for forgiveness. Bilbo willingly gave it. He can't hate the king, no matter how hard he tries.

Fili and Kili tease him over a crush. Bilbo blushes and ignores them.

They enter a cavern lit up by numerous torches, and Bilbo frowns when he sees group of dwarves lining the walls. He turns to Thorin when they slow to a stop, mouth opening with a question, but Thorin shakes his head to stop him from even trying to speak.

"Dwalin told me you miss the stars," he says, and Bilbo has missed his voice so _so_ much, "and that the weather surrounding the mountain leaves you unable to stargaze."

"Oh, well, yes," Bilbo stammers as he curses Dwalin for telling _Thorin_ of his little problem. The King doesn't need to be worried about Bilbo's small discomforts. But Thorin just gives him a small smile as he gestures at a pile of furs piled in the centre of the room before he tugs Bilbo to the ground on top of them.

"It's not grass, I admit," Thorin mumbles, and Bilbo is surprised to see Thorin looking _shy_. "But I would ask you if you know ways to make grass grow in the dark?" 

"Not grass," Bilbo replies in confusion, "moss maybe. Why?"

Thorin just gives him a small smile, something Bilbo is most certainly not use to, before he claps his hands. The dwarves lining the walls start moving at the noise, and Bilbo watches in fascination as they all extinguish the torches lining the walls one by one until it's _Dwalin_ who stands at the last torch.

"Ready?" he calls out, and Thorin nods before Dwalin extinguishes the last torch.

Bilbo expects them to be cast completely in darkness, something he's not too happy about, but surprisingly he can still make out Thorin's face through some sort of light in the room.

"Look up," Thorin chuckles as he reaches out to tilt Bilbo's chin back. Bilbo jumps at the chuckle and at the contact, feeling his face blaze at the gentle touch, and he has to focus on breathing normally as Thorin's hand drops to rest on top of his on the furs.

Not that it matters as he glances up and sees _hundreds and hundreds_ of glowing lights all across the roof. He gasps to himself, his unoccupied hand coming up to cover his mouth as he stares.

"What are they?" he asks, and he frowns when Thorin hushes him with one of his hands rising to cover Bilbo's mouth.

"We must be quiet," Thorin whispers, "they are easily spooked."

Bilbo nods along until Thorin takes away his hand and leaves him able to ask, "who's they?"

"Glowworms," Thorin explains with a smile, "they live in caverns such as this. They're use to the quiet so a sudden or loud noise will shock them into dying. We mustn't be loud."

_Glowworms_. Bilbo mouths the word to himself before he glances back up. He can see some of the lights- _glowworms_ twinking, a few dying out and new ones appear. Some are brighter than others, some are bigger, some abnormally small, but either way Bilbo thinks they're the most beautiful things he's seen.

"I can't give you the stars," Thorin murmurs in his ear, and Bilbo hadn't realised he'd move close enough to be pressed against Bilbo's side. "But I can give you this."

Bilbo is speechless for a moment, processing just what Thorin is saying before he can't help himself. He turns to press his hands against Thorin's chest, whispers " _it's perfect_ ", before leaning in and kissing Thorin ever so sweetly.

Thorin lets out a little surprised noise that makes Bilbo laugh breathlessly against Thorin's lips, before the King surges forward and makes Bilbo squeak by pushing him down against the furs. His eyes flick open long enough to see a few of the glowworms winking out, and he decides right then is the perfect time to silence Thorin with his lips, and it seems that Thorin most certainly has the same idea.

It's a while for them to break away, with Bilbo being thrilled that Thorin returns his 'crush' and Thorin clearly wanting to be thorough with showing how much he returns it. It makes Bilbo giggle like some tween with their first crush, and eventually Thorin pulls away, but only enough for breathing space as he presses their foreheads together.

"I know of a moss that won't itch bare-skin," Bilbo pants, completely short of breath, "it grows incredibly well in dark rooms."

"Well," Thorin growls, his chest rumbling against Bilbo's chest and making him feel a little hot under the collar, "I guess we'll have to test it once you've plant it."

Bilbo can't help but giggle at that, and it puts a grin on Thorin's face as he rolls off of Bilbo to lie beside him. Bilbo, of course, isn't too happy about Thorin moving away, and he grasps at Thorin's sleeve until he can wriggle up against his side.

This is better, he decides as Thorin's arm settles around him and pulls him even closer, this is better than lying on some dewey wet grass and looking at the same old stars. This is much _much_ better.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a current addiction to glowworms. Living in New Zealand with them all is amazing. They're literally just like stars on the roof of a cavern, and I _adore_ them. 
> 
> Once again, thank you so so much to my girls. You guys are the best and I love you so much <3
> 
> [my tumblr (where I cry about stuff a lot XD)](http://resacon1990.tumblr.com/)


End file.
